ours
by jump-an
Summary: "kita putus saja" "maafkan aku..." "enghhh... shika..." "ya?" i can't do this well. judul gak nyambung. GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA. TAPI KALO PENASARAN BOLEH BACA


**Ours **

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**Shikamaru Nara-Ino Yamanaka**

**Warning:**

**I'm not sure u'll love this story, I just wanna write it and share**

**Enjoy **

"Kita putus saja…"

"Maafkan aku, Ino… Kumohon."

"Apakah ini sebegitu merepotkannya bagimu?! Aku berusaha untuk selalu berada disisimu! Berusaha agar kau selalu merasa aku selalu disini! Tapi kau malah mengkhianatiku seperti ini!" teriak Ino frustasi

"…"

"Aku pergi."

"…"

Ino's pov

Tes… Tes… Tes…

Perlahan air hujan turun membasahi bumi. Sama seperti mataku yang mulai berair. Merasakan perih saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia bahkan tidak berusaha mengejarku. Aku sakit… sangat. Dua tahun kami menjalin hubungan, tapi kandas begitu saja karena ia yang tak mampu berada jauh dariku. Aku hanya pergi 6 bulan untuk mengikuti program pelatihan perawat di Jerman. Hanya? Ah terlalu naïf aku ini. Berfikir kalau hubungan yang kami jalin cukup lama akan membuatnya setia walaupun kami terpisah ribuan mil. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia main serong dengan cinta pertamanya, Temari.

Aku yang setiap hari berusaha menahan rindu, ternyata merindukan orang yang salah. Ternyata ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain. Pantas saja beberapa bulan ini perilakunya aneh. Walaupun kami berkomunikasi hanya melalui email dan kadang menggunakan digital camera yang disambungkan melalui jaringan internet, aku dapat merasakan suara dan tatapannya berbeda dari yang dulu. Tatapan rindu itu pudar, suara malasnya semakin kentara, balasan emailnya semakin jarang. Tapi aku selalu berpikir positif, mungkin tugas kuliahnya banyak. Karena dia mengambil semester pendek, agar cepat lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan lalu menikahiku, begitu dulu katanya. Aku merasa terbang saat mendengarnya. Berpikir kalau dia serius menjalin hubungan ini. Tapi kenyataanya… dia juga yang menjatuhkanku saat kembali ke Jepang. Melihatnya bepelukkan dan mencium bibir Temari di depan rumahnya saat aku menunggunya seharian karena ingin memberinya kejutan atas kepulanganku. Hahaha… Aku tertawa pahit menyadari justru aku yang mendapat kejutan dihari kepulanganku. Aku bahkan tidak langsung ke rumahku. Aku menunggunya… Menunggunya seharian demi melepaskan rindu yang sudah segunung aku tahan selama 6 bulan 7hari 22 jam!

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku. Aku langsung berlari ke kamar tanpa menanggapi keterkejutan orang tuaku yang melihat anaknya tiba-tiba pulang dengan berurai air mata. Ibuku menggedor pintu dengan tergesa sambil menanyakan apa yang terjadi denganku, tapi aku mendengar ayahku memintanya berhenti dan berkata bahwa nanti aku akan keluar saat perasaanku sudah lebih baik. Aku tersenyum tipis saat itu. Mengetahui bahwa ayah tidak berubah seinchi pun, tetap mengerti dan memahamiku sebagaimana mestinya. Bukan! Bukan berarti ibuku tidak memahamiku, ia adalah sosok yang terlalu menghawatirkan anaknya. Ia adalah ibu yang baik bagiku. Sangat.

Saat waktunya makan malam kau keluar dengan tampang yang sudah lebih baik. Aku mandi dan berganti baju serta menyemprotkan sedikit parfum untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Tak ada percakapan selama kami makan. Ibuku yang tadi sore kudengar mengeluarkan bermacam pertanyaan di balik pintu kamarku kini diam. Entah apa yang ayah katakan padanya, aku enggan menerka-nerka. Setelah selesai makan, barulah ayah angkat bicara.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang? Maksudku, tanpa memberitahu terlebih dulu?"

"Kejutan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Benar-benar kejutan saat kau pulang dengan tangisan. Apa kau mengalami hal yang buruk?" Tanya ibuku, akhirnya membuka suaranya

"Ya… seperti itulah. Aku kecopetan di Bandara."

"Bohong. Apapun masalahmu, jangan seperti ini lagi! Semuanya pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Asal kau mau berpikir dengan kepala dingin, tidak dipenuhi emosi, dan mau mendengarkan." Kata ayahkku tegas

"Iya, ayah. Aku mau istirahat. Lelah sekali perjalanan pulang." Jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

Di kamar, aku memikirkan kalimat ayahku tadi. Apa aku harus mendengarkan penjelasan si nanas itu dulu? Lalu aku mengecek email. Ada 13 pesan darinya; memintaku kembali padanya, memohon pertemuan denganku besok pagi di bukit belakang sebuah sekolah dasar –tempat biasa kami bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu, dan mengatakan ingin menjelaskan semua yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku membalasnya dengan jawaban iya.

Sabtu pagi ini aku merasa kurang baik. Karena pertemuan dengan Shikamaru satu jam lagi. Pukul 7 dia menjemputku, setelah berpamitan dengan ayahku, ia melajukan mobilnya menuju bukit belakang sekolah dasar. Di dalam mobil aku hanya diam, tak seperti biasanya yang sangat cerewet dan selalu mengajaknya mengobrol tentang apa saja. Dia yang memang irit bicara juga tak mengeluarkan suara. Sesampainya di bukit belakang sekolah dasar, kami duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap kolam kecil. Ternyata bukit ini sudah diubah menjadi taman kecil yang indah. Ah… Banyak perubahan selama 6 bulan ini. Bahkan tempat ini berubah.

"Jadi… Bagaimana kabarmu?" ia memulai pembicaraan

"Hancur. Disini." Jawabku sambil menunjuk dadaku

Normal pov

Shikamaru mencelos saat jawaban Ino seperti mendeskripsikan betapa jahatnya ia. Ia tau kalau dirinya sangat bersalah pada gadisnya, tapi ia masih sangat mencintai Ino. Ia hanya mencari pelampiasan kala merasa kesepian. Ia butuh sentuhan wanita. Saat Ino tak ada, ia rindu belaian wanitanya. Tapi bukan berarti Ino wanita yang mau diapa-apakan oleh Shikamaru. Bukan belaian seperti yang kalian pikirkan. shikamaru butuh dipeluk, merasakan kasih sayang secara nyata. Dan saat itu Temari menghadirkannya, bahkan memberikan lebih dari yang dibayangkan. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan penjelasan yang masuk akal. Satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal adalah Shikamaru yang tidak bisa menjaga hatinya untuk Ino. Ya.. Tentu saja.

"Ino-hime, maafkan aku…" pinta Shikamaru

"Iya… Aku memaafkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu, aku tak bisa marah padamu lebih dari 12 jam. Tapi kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Aku sangat… kecewa." jawab Ino

"Tidak! Kumohon Ino… Kembalilah. Aku tau aku sangat bersalah. Aku selingkuh dibelakangmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita kembali seperti dulu."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah tidak percaya padamu."

"Aku harus melakukan apa untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanmu lagi?" tanya Shikamaru yang enggan putus asa

"Lupakan aku. Lupakan hubungan kita." jawabku tenang

"Berapa kali harus ku katakana padamu?! Aku tidak mau kita putus!" teriaknya

Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Hal yang paling jarang dilakukannya. Harga diri sebagai seorang pria runtuh karena emosi yang tak terkendali. Ino tak mampu menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Ia menangis. Memukul dada Shikamaru dengan lemah. Mengatakan betapa bencinya ia pada pria itu. Mengatakan betapa ia sakit hati melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan wanita lain di depa matanya. Mengatakan kalau ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Shikamaru. Sang kekasih hanya diam dan menerima semua makian gadisnya. Akhirnya menarik lengan Ino dan memeluknya erat. Ino masih menangis, kali ini di dada Shikamaru. Tak mampu melawan karena eratnya pelukan pria itu. Pelukkan penuh rasa sesal, marah pada diri sendiri, dan rindu yang tak terbendung. Belasan menit kemudian barulah Shikamaru mau melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya mata sendu Ino yang sembab akibat menangis. Baju bagian depannya basah gara-gara airmata Ino. Tapi tak sebanding dengan sakit yang didera Ino saat ini. Ia tau betul kan hal ini.

"Aku butuh waktu, Shika." Ino angkat bicara

"Akan kutunggu sampai kapanpun. Aku mencintaimu dan sangat merindukanmu." kata Shikamaru. Ia mulai memajukan wajahnya ke arah Ino, ingin memberikan ciuman selamat datang yang dulu ia janjikan kepada Ino. Tapi Ino memalingkan wajahnya kesamping sehingga hanya angin yang menyambut Shikamaru. Hatinya sakit. Tapi tetap diam. Akhirnya Shikamaru mengajak Ino sarapan di kafe. Di kafe Shikamaru bercerita apa saja yang terjadi selama Ino tak disini. Betapa ia merindukan Ino sampai memeluk fotonya sampai tertidur, tentang Naruto yang memutuskan untuk menikah muda dengan Hinata yang membuatnya harus menerima undangan dan datang sendirian ke pernikahan mereka. Shikamaru mencoba mencairkan suasana, melupakan sifatnya yang irit bicara dan menjadi sangat cerewet saat ini. Tapi Ino malah hanya menjawab sekenanya. Shikamaru tersenyum getir. Akhirnya mereka pulang. Sesampainya rumah Ino, Shikamaru membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ino, perlakuan manis yang sangat jarang dilakukannya dapa seorang gadis. Ino keluar dari mobil dan hendak masuk ke dalam rumah tapi ditahan oleh lengan kekar Shikamaru. Mengurung Ino diantara kedua tangannya disamping mobil.

"Apa lagi?"

"Jangan seperti ini. Jangan mengacuhkanku. Aku merindukanmu. Kemana Ino yang cerewet dan selalu memarahiku jika aku aku makan dengan saus yang banyak seperti tadi?"

"Kau yang mencari gara-gara."

"Baiklah… besok ku jemput ya? Kapan kau mulai kuliah lagi?"

"Senin depan. Aku ingin dirumah saja besok."

"Yasudah… aku akan kesini lagi besok."

"Lepaskan aku."

"Beri aku satu ciuman saja. Aku kangen…"

"Lepaskan aku." Shikamaru menyerah, ia belum bisa meluluhkan Ino. Dibiarkan Ino masuk tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Biasanya akan ada teriakan 'Sampai besok nanas sayang!' atau 'Aku mencintaimu loh!'. Kali ini hanya hampa yang dirasakan seorang Shikamaru Nara.

Malam harinya, Ino memberitahu perihal kepulangannya pada kedua sahabatnya. Sakura dan Hinata sengaja datang kerumah Ino untuk mengucapkan selamat datang. Lalu Ino menceritakan perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Shikamaru selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Mengatakan kalau ia tidak bia menerima semua ini dan tidak mau kembali pada Shikamaru. Lalu Sakura memarahinya, menanyakan kemana Ino yang dulu protektif terhadap Shikamaru. Yang pantang menyerah mempertahankan hubungan cinta dengan seniornya yang pemalas dan tampan itu. Ino hanya menghela napas lemah. Ia tak yakin akan itu semua. Temari adala cinta pertama Shikamaru. Ia takut Shikamaru masih mencintai wanita itu.

"Bukankah Shikamaru-kun mengatakan masih sangat mencintai Io-chan?" Tanya Hinata lembut

"Dia bukan seorang pembohong. Buktinya sekalinya bohong langsung ketahuan oleh Ino-chan seperti ini." lanjutnya meyakinkan Ino

"lakukan sesuatu agar membuatnya jera! Pukuli dia atau lakukan apa saja! Paling tidak, hilangkan kekesalanmu! Kembalilah seperti dulu Ino pig!" Sakura menyemangati Ino

"Baiklah. Terima kasih teman-teman. Kalian memang sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki." kini Ino tersenyum tulus. Sepertinya Ino kita sudah kembali seperti dulu.

Keesokkan harinya…

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Tak ada jawaban. Shikamaru pasti masih tidur. Tentu saja! Si malas itu takkan pernah bisa bangun pagi. Eh? Tapi kemarin ia bangun pagi kan? Dan sekarang juga ia berjanji kan datang kerumah Ino. Tapi kini, Ino yang sedang berdiri di depan apartemen Shikamaru. Ia mengeluarkan kunci duplikat apartemen kekasihnya dan membuka pintu itu lalu masuk. Ugh… berantakan sekali sih! Rutuk Ino. Biasanya Ino yang membereskan apartemen ini. Tapi Shikamaru seperti tidak punya selingkuhan. Apartemennya tetap berantakan seperti seharusnya ketika tidak ada Ino yang membereskan. Ino tersenyum. Memang tak ada yang bisa menggantikanku dihudupnya, batin Ino.

"Hey! Bangun pemalas." Ino mencoba membangunkan Shikamaru dengan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di pipi Shikamaru. Tapi pria itu hanya melenguh kecil. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbelalak menyadari suara Ino yang tengah membangunkannya. Akhirnya ia bangun dan terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Memandang Ino yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ino lalu menarik Shikamaru ke kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk.

"Aku akan membersihkanmu dari sisa wanita itu!" katanya. Lalu mulai melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan Shikamaru kecuali boxernya. Mengguyur Shikamaru dengan air dingin, menggosok seluruh tubuh Shikamaru, mengeramas rambut panjang kekasihnya, menggosok giginya berkali-kali hingga Shikamaru meringis kesakitan.

"Karena bagian ini yang paling sering merasakan sentuhan wanita itu!" jawab Ino saat Shikamaru mulai protes

Selesai memandikan Shikamaru, Ino keluar kamar mandi dan menyuruh Shikamaru mengganti pakaiannya. Ino menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan yang tadi dibawanya dari rumah. Membereskan sedikit-sedikit rumah kotor nan berantakan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru keluar dengan aroma maskulin khasnya. Menyunggingkan senyuman menawan pagi ini karena Ino-nya telah kembali. Entah apa yang membuat Ino kembali seperti dulu. Ia tak meu memikirkannya, yang penting kekasihnya sudah baik lagi. Yah… walaupun dengan sedikit kasar sewaktu di kamar mandi tadi.

"Makanlah. Sudah kusiapkan sarapan," kata Ino sambil menyedot debu di lantai dengan vacum cleaner tanpa melirik Shikamaru

"Tidak mau. Sebelum kau suapi aku." Jawab Shikamaru manja

Akhirnya Ino menyuapi Shikamaru. Nasi goreng buatan Ino yang sangat dirindukan Shikamaru. Dia makan dengan lahap. Tak sedikit pun senyum luntur dari bibirnya. Ino menatapnya dengan ngeri.

"kau sakit? Sejak tadi senyum terus."

"Aku senang sekali hari ini."

"Apa harimu menyenangkan? Apa yang terjadi?" Ino mencoba meledek Shikamaru

"Kemarin dan 2 hari yang lalu adalah hari terburukku. Tapi kami-sama memberikan hari yang baik sekarang. Pacarku kembali."

"Oh ya? Siapa pacarmu itu? Sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya," tanya Ino pura-pura tidak tahu

"Ia berambut pirang dengan mata indah dan senyum menawan. Sayang hari ini dia belum memberiku senyumnya itu. Ciuman selamat pagi pun tak ada. Dia hanya memandikanku dengan kasar dan menggosokkan gigiku sampai gusiku berdarah" Jawab Shikamaru pura-pura sedih

"Benarkah? Bagian mana yang berdarah?!" kali ini Ino benar khawatir, ia memajukkan tubuhnya dan memegang bibir Shikamaru mencoba membuka mulut pria itu untuk memeriksa gusi yang berdarah yang tadi dikatakan Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru malah meciuminya. Lumatan-lumatan lembut yang diberikan Shikamaru tak dibalas oleh Ino, terlalu cepat. Ia kaget sekali atas apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru. Lalu memundurkan dirinya.

"Aku masih kangen…" rajuk Shikamaru

"Tidak sekarang tuan! Sebagai hukuman atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku beberapa bulan ini, kau harus membersihkan partemen busuk ini sampai tidak terlihat debu sedikitpun!"

"Baiklah! Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu!"

"Bagus! Sekarang lakukan!" teriak Ino

Pukul 2 siang apartemen Shikamaru telah bersih dari kotoran, sampah, pakaian kotor, dan sisa makanan. Shkamaru juga telah mandi lagi. Kali ini tak ada Ino yang memandikannya. Ino sedang duduk di sofa depan TV sambil memegang telepon genggam Shikamaru, menghapus semua kontak wanita yang ada di telepon genggam itu, menghapus seluruh email, catatan terakhir panggilan, dan semua yang bisa menjadi peluang Shikamaru melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Shikamaru menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Memeluk pinggangnya dan bersandar di bahu kecilnya. Matanya terpejam menghirup aroma jeruk khas Ino. Ino hanya diam. Ia tau Shikamaru sangat merindukannya. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Shika…"

"Sebentar saja. Kumohon."

Bibir Shikamaru mulai menempel pada leher Ino, menciuminya lekat demi merasakan aroma Ino yang memabukkan. Ia menjilat, menggigit kecil hingga membuat kiss mark. Baru kali ini Shikamaru berani menyentuhnya sampai begini. Biasanya hanya ciuman saja. Apa yang dipelajarinya selama main serong dengan Temari? Ino berdigik dan menjauhkan diri dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru kaget dan sadar bahwa dirinya kelewatan.

"Maaf…" kata Shikamaru

"iya tak apa." Jawab Ino kaku

Suasana menjadi kikuk sesaat. Lalu Ino memutuskan untuk memasak dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua. Tapi hanya ada mie instan di dapur, akhirnya ia pamit pada Shikamaru untuk ke supermarket di seberang jalan membeli bahan masakan. Ternyata hari mulai mendung. Tapi Ino tetap tak membawa payung karena berpikir tak akan lama. Benar saja, ketika Ino selesai berbelanja, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ino yang merasa jarak menuju apartemen Shikamaru tidak begitu jauh, memutuskan untuk berhujan-hujanan. Sesampainya di apartemen, Shikamaru kaget melihat Ino yang basah kuyup langsung menyuruh Ino untuk mengeringkan diri dan mengganti baju dengan pakaian milik Shikamaru. Saat Ino tengah berganti baju di kamarnya, Shikamaru mengintip dan melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya. Dasar mesum!

Selesai berganti pakaian, Ino menuju dapur untuk memasak teriyaki daging. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat kaget dengan perlakuan Shikamaru yang memeluknya dari belakang. Menciumi tengkuknya. Dan yang membuat Ino tegang adalah ketika ia merasakan ada yang menonjol menyentuh bagian bokongnya.

"Shika-kun…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau horny?"

"…"

"Jawab aku."

"Aku tak bisa menahannya Ino…" jawab Shikamaru dengan suara berat tertahan

"Apa sih yang sudah kau lakukan dengan wanita itu?" Tanya Ino sewot

"Kau mau tahu? Biar kuberitahu di kamar." jawab Shikamaru sambil mematikan kompor lalu menuntun Ino ke kamarnya

Di kamar, Shikamaru mendudukkan Ino diatas ranjangnya. Mulai mencium bibir merah Ino, awalnya Ino ragu, tapi perlahan-lahan membalas ciuman Shikamaru. Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah. Mereka saling memagut, lidah Shikamaru masuk ke mulut Ino dan memainkan lidahnya disana. Lama mereka berciuman hingga kehabisan napas dan juga Ino yang memaksa menyudahinya karena kelelahan terus membuka mulutnya. namun Shikamaru malah makin bergairah untuk terus menyentuh Ino, ia menarik Ino dan melakukan ciuman panas lagi. Lama-kelamaan Shikamaru mendorong Ino untuk berbaring di ranjang, hingga benar-benar tertindih oleh Shikamaru. Tangannya mulai berani membuka kaos yang yang dipakai Ino. Ino hanya menurut dan membiarkannya membuat Shikamaru bersemangat. Shikamaru meremas dada Ino yang masih memakai bra hitam. Merasa ada yang menghalangi, dilepasnya bra itu hingga kini Ino tak memakai atasan sama sekali. Wajah Ino memerah, ia mengataka pada Shikamaru kalau dirinya sangat malu. Tapi Shikamaru tidak menanggapinya, malah menciumi lehernya, terus mejilat dan menghisapnya hingga tercipta beberapa kiss mark. Ino melenguh pelan saat Shikamaru memainkan putingnya yang merupakan titik sensitive wanita.

"enghhh… Shikaaa…" Ino mendesah

Shikamaru hanya dian sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia terus menurunkan kepalanya hingga bertemu dengan kedua dada Ino dan menghisap salah satunya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memijit dada lainnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Shikamaru menurunkan celana yang dipakai Ino. Ino takut tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Celana dalamnya sudah lepas, kini Shikamaru membelai bagian tubuh Ino yang sangat ia jaga di bawah sana. Memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam sana dan melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk. Ditambahnya satu jari lagi dan lagi dalam interval waktu tertentu hingga tiga jarinya menari-nari disana. Ino sudah tak than lagi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Enghhhh… Shikaaa…"

"Ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil terus memijit dan membuat lebih banyak kiss mark di area sekitar dada Ino.

"Aku takut. Aku belum siap. Hiks…" jawab Ino sambil mulai meneteskan air mata

Degg. Shikamari langsung berhenti dan melepaskan jari-jarinya yang bersarang di kemaluan Ino. Ia takut Ino akan marah lagi padanya. Ia segera bangkit dan memeluk Ino.

"Maafkan aku… aku yang kelewatan."

"Hiks.." Ino masih menangis.

"Jangan menangis. Kumohon…" akhirnya Ino mulai mereda. Lalu Shikamaru membantu Ino memakai kembali pakaian yang tadi ditanggalkan olehnya. Lalu mereka kembali ke dapur dan makan siang seperti rencana semula. Tapi kini waktu telah menujukkan pukul 6 sore. Ino pamit pulang. Tapi Shikamaru memaksa mengantarnya pulang. Sebenarnya Ino masih agak takut pada Shikamaru, tapi ia percaya Shikamaru tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya. Sesampainya di rumah Ino, ia mengucapkan terima kasih atas tumpangannya disusul oleh sentilan kecil di dahinya.

"Aw! Sakit Shika!"

"Jangan seperti orang asing yang mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cara seperti itu!" ujar Shikamaru ketus

"Maaf…" kali ini Ino menunduk. Lalu Shikamaru membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Ino. Setelah Ino keluar, ia yang mengucapkan terima kasih atas sarapan, makan siang, dan… ia tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Ino sudah kabur masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul. Karena memang bukan saatnya mereka melakukan hal semacam itu. Sepertinya Shikamaru harus ikut terapi mengontrol hasratnya terhadap wanita.

End

Saya tau banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, feelnya kurang? Bahasa yang digunakan gak jelas? Typo? OOC? Laporkan lewat review. Oia, fic saya yang lalu yang belum saya lanjutkan memang buntu ide setelah saya kehilangan laptop saya. *garuk-garuk tanah*

Maafkan kalo banyak kekurangan. Buktikan kalo kalian sudah baca fic ini dengan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Kritik dan saran sangat membangun saya loh!


End file.
